


Mr. Brightside

by imanisland



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Friendzone, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Zack is a major cinnamon roll, but Eleonor just keeps friendzoning him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanisland/pseuds/imanisland
Summary: When Eleonor saw the school dropout Zack Taylor coming back to school, especially with the likes of Kim Hart and screw up Jason Scott, she knew something was up. Especially after, well, town was almost destroyed by a golden monster.It was a matter of time before someone would figure out Angel Grove’s biggest secret— who are the power rangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, folks: the Zack/OC story I’ve promised through and through. I’ve had this idea in mind for a long ass while, though not for the Power Rangers fandom, but then this movie just BEGGED me to do so. And besides, this fandom needs some OC love x3
> 
> Warnings!: The OC is a bit of a busybody (oh really?), might been some typos. Just my suckish writing in general.
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Power Rangers nor its characters. Those belong to Haim Saban and Lionsgate.

Detention wasn't exactly how she had planned to spend her Saturday mornings, yet her mother made herself very clear it was out of the discussion a way out— she was going and she didn't have any other choice.

And god knew her headphones weren't enough to block out those idiots on the back of the classroom. She was indeed tempted to put on her hoodie like the most stereotypical problem kid just to block the noise— if not because then she might draw the attention of the _actual_ problem kids. She had already enough problems by just being there and she didn't need to add up bullies getting on her nerves.

Not like she could concentrate on the music that much, not when a piece of eraser hit the back of her head with _way_ too much force on it, and as she put on back the headphones the not really discrete snorts of the others came to her ears.

Then again, she already enough problems just being there, it seemed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" It was actually kind of heartwarming they tried to act like they cared, when the next minute they would turn around and do the same thing all over and over again. High school in a nutshell, she thought with a bitter snort, her head resting between her arms on the desk and hoping, just hoping, the professor would arrive soon just to put an end to all of that crap.

At the very least, they really didn't seem to mind her that much— heck, if not for the eraser incident, she was almost invisible to it. She decided she like that long ago, being invisible saved you a lot of trouble in places like Angel Grove High.

Unfortunately, not all people were invisible.

The malicious cheers were loud enough for her to hear, even though the loud accords of the song. She knew why they were cheering, though, and she just had to rise a little her sight to watch Kimberly Hart (the Kimberly Hart) walk down the stairs— with her beautiful mane of hair chopped off.

It was almost kind of endearing how she took pride on the roughly chopped strands of hair, for even being there. Some students would say she had been glad when she punched Ty straight on the face, but she knew that in high school the wildest of rumors would come out and it wouldn’t mean a damn thing.

Only, she didn’t knew that perhaps the wildest of things could indeed happen.

Perhaps, if she had been a little more pessimistic, she would have thought that along with Jason Scott's defense of Billy Cranston, somebody like Kimberly Hart being in detention and cutting her hair like _that_ would be the first signs for the end of the world.

"Miss Dean, no headphones on. C'mon, take those off." And she sighed, yanking out the strings off of her ears before looking at the clock.

Not even ten fucking minutes yet, and these would be her routine for the next three weeks. She groaned under her breath, answering the 'Eleonor Dean' call from her teacher before mentally preparing herself for the next five hours.

Looking on the bright side, at least she couldn’t say she didn’t saw some interesting things while in detention.

“How was your detention?” but Eleonor couldn’t care about the future scolding her father would try to give her (god knew the only ones she would be worried about would be her mother’s), as her eyes found Billy Cranston, unsurprisingly, following Jason Scott.

She found it kind of sad, actually. Billy was a good boy, but too naïve to see that someone like Jason did that for him because he, alongside most of the school, hated Colt Wallace and his gang.

“Not bad.” She answered, not seeing how Jason turned back again to Billy.

* * *

 

It was official— the world had gone crazy. Or at least those were her thoughts as she saw Billy Cranston ( _Billy Cranston_ , the same guy who would clap when he got excited and wouldn't harm not even a fly) surrounded by guys. And perhaps that wouldn't be that much of a surprise, if not for the fact that he head butted Colt, the same bully from detention and Angel Grove High’s pain in the ass, just twenty minutes ago.

Billy Cranston, the same guy that made his lunchbox explode, _head butted a bully_. She humorously thought that perhaps Jason did taught him a thing or two when they left detention that morning.

Well, that’s what she thought before seeing him being dragged by no other than Kimberly Hart. It was indeed surprising, but after thinking a while, it made sense— perhaps a way to get back her lost status? That and more other questions ran through her head, as she saw the two going to Scott.

In the scenario her mind made, it seemed logical that she would hang out with them— and yet there is a strange feeling on the inside of her gut when she stared at them, like something was bound to happen but she couldn’t place if it was whether a good thing or bad thing.

"Well, talk about strange." One of the guys she shared her table spoke, drawing her attention and yet, her gaze was glued to the trio. "I mean, I get that she hangs out with Scott, but Cranston?"

"Well, perhaps she likes guys that step up to bullies." She tried to reason, but actually, trying to ignore the feeling, as if her insides churched and something banged on the back of her mind.

"It would be a good headline for the next issue, don't ya think?" Her friend snorted, as she slurped on her soda before trying to talk about something else, anything else.

 _'There is nothing going on'_ or at least, that's what she told herself— when in reality, her eyes followed the three students during the whole period, even when they ran away from the cafeteria— and then she saw the giant mess behind, with- oh god, where those trays melting?

No, no— just… no.

There was nothing wrong with them.

There was nothing going on with Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston and Jason Scott. _Nothing._

Then why did she felt that something really bad was going to happen?

* * *

 

The next time she saw them, they were back again at detention— and more importantly, they were together again.

 _'They're just friends.'_ She told herself, trying to hear the song in her headphones— trying not to listen to the back of her head that tells her that something is going to happen and it involves them.

"Miss Dean, is there something wrong?" The voice of the teacher caught her attention, yet not as much as the trio now foursome. Wait, who was that girl again?

“Miss Dean, I’ve said: is there _something going on_?” and Eleonor licked her lips, for the eyes that darted towards her let her knew she had been caught, and the voice of the teacher in front of her told her she would have bigger problems if she didn’t answer.

She sighed, sulking yet again on her seat.

"No, sir." And yet, her mind told her otherwise.

* * *

 

"Eleonor, ELEONOR"

She could hear her mother's shouts from across the hall, over the cracks of the concrete and as the screams of the people outside their house filled her ears— yet everything seemed to be like it was going too fast, as if she might blink and when she opened her eyes she would be under the pile of rubble.

She had been right— something _did_ happen, only that she didn't thought it would be 30 story monsters made of gold attacking the town. God lord, how was that even possible? How could something like that happen in real life?

Not like she could ponder anymore on the subject, the cracks on the ceiling alongside a tremor that almost made her fall on her feet told her otherwise.

"Tara?!" She screamed through the room, trying to find the toddler through the bundle of sheets. She didn't have to look that much, anyway, she had found the crying little girl wrapped around her teddy bear like dear life and before any of them had realized, Eleonor put her arms on her shoulders. "Didn't you hear?! We need to get out of here!"

She didn't let the little girl have a chance to say something, for she knew what Tara would have to say and it was not like they had anytime to say anything. Whatever they had to spoke, it could wait until they were safe.

The next thing she knew was that they were already running to find shelter, a savior, something that would tell them everything would be alright.

When you saw a movie, whatever the situation was, you were safe, you were calm because you knew the characters on screen weren't on any real danger— they didn't feel anything. And the trick was that being that way, you would never thought that could happen to you.

Perhaps that’s why, when they had seen the creature approaching the town, nobody had taught of what to do— at least, not something reasonable. In Eleonor’s case, she had been outside when she spotted the monster, before her phone started to ring and telling her that how could she had forget about her sister at home.

It had been kind of a miracle to get there on time, being that everybody was already running away to Reefside or anywhere else. It had been kind of a miracle that her sister had been— that she…

And there was Eleonor, holding little Tara while she pondered how her mother could left them like this, how could anything like this could happen and trying not to get the both of them lost in the crowd.

"Lenny, look! A knight!"

"Tara, what—?"

And just as you couldn't imagine yourself in those kinds of situations, you couldn't imagine yourself getting out of them.

She saw in awe the robot in front of them, in front of the whole town, dancing in a victory pose as the gold that was the monster melted down the streets.

They were saved by a robot, a giant robot. They were alive, and safe, and as far as they would keep on like that, Eleonor could live with what just happen.

* * *

“Well, look who has decided to join us.”

When Eleonor returned to school, her headphones had been lost on the attack of the monster— the sole reason why she could hear the teacher call out for the new face on detention. And just as many whispers had run in detention class the moment Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart walked in, cheers and whispers full of malice filled the room when Zack Taylor walked in.

It was almost a running joke that, when a student would not attend to class, they've warned them not to turn into the next Zack Taylor. The boy wouldn't attend most of the year, and would only show up during evaluations so that he wouldn't lose the school year. Some people would spread some morbid rumors about what he would do to pass the year— heck, some even wondered how could they even let him in, but everyone with common sense would tell it was because of personal matters— or because he was indeed that much of a slacker.

What in other occasions would have her mildly impressed, now had all of her attention, for Eleonor's eyes were glued to the small group in the back of the class, even when the new student was supposed to show up.

Call it paranoia, but something in her mind ringed when she saw them together. That something, while not wrong, was indeed going on with those five. Not every day five teenagers would befriend one another out of nowhere— something _must have happened_.

“Well, how was your last day of detention?” but this time, Eleonor didn’t even thought of an answer for her father— her eyes were on the small, new group of Angel Grove.

She sighed, before taking her bag and stepping out of the car.

“I’m gonna go for a pizza, I’ll call later” and before he got any chance to ask her about it, Eleonor was running away from the car— and towards the trail they’ve left behind.


End file.
